Lovers against the world
by xXxMissrandomxXx
Summary: Two families hate each other should two of them come together and fallin love.


"Stay away from them

"Stay away from them. Never ever go near them. Don't talk to them and don't smile at them stay away from them." Said her Dad. This was something she had been told all her life. But she never knew why her family hated them. All she knew was that they were sworn enemies and that was that.

First day at a new high school nerves were always on high, but not for Gabriella. She had moved to different schools many times, she once moved three times in one year. But why did she move so many times? Her father was always moving to where his job went. But what the family didn't realize was that her father was a big time criminal. The only people who knew where the police and the Montez's biggest enemies The Boltons.

She was placing something in her tidy locker when she saw him. Something intrigued her about him. He was part of a popular group but he was very quiet. Troy, or "T-Man" to his friends, was always following his friends around. But he was part of a group that everyone wanted to be in. Everyone except him. He hated being popular. To him being popular didn't mean anything but all his friends were part of this group.

Timid she walked down the busy school corridor, bustling with new students comparing lessons and getting up to date on the latest gossip. It looked just like any other school corridor she had been down before. It had row after row of, recently painted, white lockers and white walls-soon to be graffited on by students-and a big banner of the school's logo. Nothing unusual. Just a normal school. But she was told to be alert to stay away from them but she honestly had no idea who "They" were.

Whilst walking down the crowded corridor, she bumped into someone. She ended up tumbling towards the ground, her books flying across the floor. "Hey…er sorry didn't mean to knock you over wasn't looking. Let me help you." He mumbled, whilst picking up her books and turning crimson red with embarrassment.

"No it was my fault I'm so clumsy." Giggled Gabriella, feeling equally as embarrassed. They both looked up and couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes. Troy's gang were on their way down when they saw Troy and started wolf whistling. It suddenly dawned on her she was staring at him and she immediately got up, took her books and left for her next class.

They kept meeting like this for the rest of, what turned out to be, a weird long week. It was annoying him so he decided to talk to her and not just bump into her. Pretty soon they became good friends; meeting up, hanging out, playing video games and going to ice cream parlours. What they didn't realize is that they were falling in love. He loved the way she giggled and how her smooth brunette hair naturally curled over her shoulders. He decided tonight would be the night he would take her to the beach abd declare his love for her.

But somehow both of their older brothers had found out and decided to spy on them.

It was 9'o clock. The sea was calming down. The sun was gently lighting the beach. The smell of the sweet daisies on the bank swayed gently through the air. Both Troy and Gabriella laid on a red woollen blanket. A picnic basket was placed on the soft sand next to them. They were looking at the sky. The stars were just starting to appear in the night sky.

Troy sat up and got nervous. Gabriella sat up too, worried and confused. "Gabriella…" Whispered Troy, but he noticed her wince at her full name.

"Ella…We've known each other for a while and well my feelings have grown very strong towards you. I…I…I love you and want you to have this." Said Troy, as he handed over a small silver box. She opened it to reveal a silver heart shaped pendant. She put it on and looked at him.

"I feel the same way I love you too." And with that they shared a magical kiss. But the fairytale ending was about to end. Their brothers had called their fathers who had just arrived.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Shouted Fernando Montez, Gabriella's father. Troy did as he was told because Fernando was armed(with a gun). But Troy's father was there to with a whole police force.

"give it up Fernando we're all here." Warned Josh Bolton, Troy's father. The police all held up their guns. Gabriella ran in front of her Dad. "Don't shoot." Said Gabriella. The police lowered their guns. Josh Bolton started to walk towards them. Fernando pointed the gun towards Troy. The police immediately pointed their guns at him.

"No please Dad don't please." Begged Gabriella. She looked into her father's eyes pleading him not to. Tears started rolling down her checks. He looked away and then back into his daughters eyes. "I'm sorry Bella bear." Whispered Her father and shoot Troy. She ran over to Troy and held him in her arms. But it was to late and he faded away. She then ran back over to her father. Crying her eyes out she grabbed for the gun. A shoot went off. Everything went quiet. Gabriella stumbled backwards holding her stomach. She fell to the ground and closed her eyes. She had gone. Her father was so distraught he killed himself with one shoot to the head.

Both the teenagers were buried next to each other and written on their grave stones "The heart holds the deepest emotion love. Taken away were the most unlikely lovers RIP". In the middle of the two graves was a small silver plant pot. It contained simple pink flowers ad the heart shaped pendant.


End file.
